Brave New World
Brave New World is a story chapter in Mafia III. Overview The Butcher's fired up and looking for the head of whoever has been messing with his business. Lucky you. Narrative Kill The Butcher Lincoln arrives at Burke's to find him making preparations for The Butcher's arrival. Lincoln is surprised to hear he's coming there, but as it turns out Burke just got off the phone with him, having told him that if he wanted to settle up, he'd be waiting there. This angers Lincoln, who tells Burke that you never tell your enemy where you will be setting up an ambush. Burke, however, thinks Lincoln is taking things way too seriously. Just then Nicki Burke rushes in and says that The Butcher is hot on her tail and that she'll head up the tower and call them out with the spotlight as they arrive. Burke shows Lincoln some barrels full of a petrol mix he's located around the area, stating that a bullet will set them off and take out whoever is nearby. He sends Lincoln up to the roof while he heads to the top of the tower to snipe The Butcher's men just as they begin arriving. Burke gives Lincoln one final piece of advice, that if he tries to cut and run, he'll plant him in the ground himself. After the group has taken out all of The Butcher's men, Lincoln goes after him. As he lay on the ground he attempts to fire an empty weapon at Lincoln, who suggests he should have saved a bullet or two. As Burke explains what he has planned for him, The Butcher warns the two that they'll be dead next, before being hauled off to meet whatever fate Burke has in store for him. Only Way's Forward *Note: This mission may also appear as part of The Blade Stained Red. When Lincoln meets with Burke, he finds him drunkenly singing The Last Rose of Summer, an old Irish ditty, while drinking moonshine from a mason jar. He says to Lincoln that when they first met he thought to himself that "This Chalky bastard is either the luckiest son-of-a-bitch that ever lived, or the kind of man who invites rotten damn luck." Burke was sure it was the latter but admits he was wrong about Lincoln. Lincoln suggests he thank him by calling him by his name, to which Burke agrees. Burke goes on to say how he's spent his whole life scratching and clawing at anyone who came along, even if they were there to help, and it had gotten him nowhere. There's no sense in changing, and the only way's forward. Lincoln lets him know that with Irish Point back in his hands, he will be expecting Burke to bring in as much money as he can, as going after Marcano will be expensive. While Burke isn't happy having someone looming over him, he says a deal is a deal. Before heading off to help torture Barbieri, he sends Lincoln to speak with Nicki, who will need help getting the moonshine operation up and running. Walkthrough Kill The Butcher Return to Burke's Iron & Metal. *Head over to Burke's Iron & Metal and enter the door to begin the cutscene and hear Burke's plan for the attack on Roman Barbieri. *You will begin the mission on the roof near two Manitou Model 67 sniper rifles. If sniping will be your tactic for this mission, you may want to grab the more powerful Mayweather M04A3 sniper rifle from the Weapon Locker on the east side of the scrapyard before entering the building. Defend Burke's Iron & Metal. *Take out the men as they arrive; there are several red barrels full of gasoline that can be shot to take out large groups at once. Confront The Butcher. *Barbieri will arrive in an armored Pinkerton Titan. Kill The Butcher's men. *Continue taking out The Butcher's men until they're dead and he is down. Get to The Butcher. *Once all the men are dead and you've incapacitated The Butcher, walk over and press the interact button to start the final cutscene. Only Way's Forward Meet Burke at the distillery. *Note: This mission may also appear as part of The Blade Stained Red. *After taking care of Barbieri, meet Burke at the Sweetwater Distillery to wrap up the chapter and the Pointe Verdun district. Result Completing this chapter gives Lincoln access to the Pinkerton Titan in the Vehicle Delivery menu and opens up the optional side chapter The Righteously Fucked, allowing Lincoln to raise Pointe Verdun's rackets to their maximum earn. Trivia *During the opening cutscene, Nicki Burke is seen entering the scrapyard in a red and white Berkley Altamont; however, a green Potomac Independent is parked there instead afterwards. Category:Mafia III Category:Missions in Mafia III Category:Gameplay